


coax the coals

by sarcasticfluentry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Figging, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, sizaphael if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael, in turn, looks at the ginger root Magnus is holding and says, <em>“Díos,</em> this again?”</p><p>“What do you mean, again?” Jace asks, looking curious.</p><p>“Have we just abandoned all social rules?” Simon asks, going mostly unheard as he follows Raphael into the loft. “Does no one say ‘hi’ anymore?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	coax the coals

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M A BEACON OF SIN
> 
> figging = shaved ginger root up the butt O_O
> 
> title from "BITE" by Troye Sivan

It's strange for Magnus to see his kitchen so well-used. Since he set up shop in New York and became the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus had taken to either ordering food from local restaurants or using magic to cook and prepare his food almost instantly.

That was before he'd started dating Alexander Lightwood.

He watches Alec scurry around the kitchen and smiles fondly. It turns out that spending lots of time with Magnus has caused more than one awakening in the younger man; on one of their earliest dates, Alec decided to try his hand at cooking for the two of them, and he’d quickly discovered that he had a lot of fun playing around in Magnus’ untouched kitchen.

Fast-forward seven months to today: Alexander considers himself a budding chef and is cooking three courses for a seven-person dinner party of their closest friends. Magnus could not be more proud.

Yes, the cooking obsession is definitely Magnus’ second-favorite awakening that Alec’s had. The first, of course, would be the sexual one. He sighs wistfully and watches Alec flit around, stares longingly at the curve of his ass in his black dress pants.

“So are you making drinks for all of us or just yourself?”

Jace’s voice startles Magnus out of his haze and Magnus frowns, straining his martini into a glass and glancing over to where Clary and Jace are perched at the breakfast bar. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you like, Jack, but I’m always open to suggestions.”

Jace huffs. “For the last time, my name is-”

“What’ll you be having, biscuit?” Magnus asks Clary.

Clary giggles and says, “Anything fruity is fine with me.”

“Don’t I know it,” says Magnus. “Pomegranate margarita coming right up, then.”

“I’m just gonna grab a beer,” Jace sighs, defeated, and walks over to their fridge to rummage through it.

“Oooh, can I get in on that margarita?” Isabelle asks. She’s busy deveining shrimp at the sink, even though Alec has insisted multiple times that he doesn’t need any help.

“Absolutely. Alexander?”

Alec pauses carefully slicing a tomato to say, “I’ll just have something at dinner.”

Magnus can mix drinks in his sleep, so as he prepares the margaritas he lets himself fall back into a happy trance of watching his boyfriend work. Alec’s hands are delicate as he sets up his workstation, tomato slices in one bowl, slices of mozzarella in another, and carefully prepared basil leaves in another.

At the sink, Isabelle finishes with the shrimp and starts to wash her hands. Jace pops the cap off of his chosen beer and takes a long swig as he settles back down next to Clary. “When’s the mundane getting here?”

“Oh my god, Jace, for the last time he’s not mundane anymore,” Clary says, sounding exasperated.

“He and Raphael can’t leave the DuMort until the sun sets,” Isabelle tells him, like she’s speaking to a very small, very stupid child. Magnus snorts and rims two glasses with salt as Isabelle checks her phone. “That’ll be soon, though. I’ll be right back.”

She saunters into the bathroom as Alec finishes building ten caprese stacks and drizzles garlic-infused olive oil over each one.

“Speaking of Simon and Raphael, what are they going to eat?” Clary asks, happily accepting the margarita that Magnus hands her. “And are they even going to be able to come in the door? The whole place smells like garlic.”

“They will be _just_ fine coming in here,” Magnus assures her, slightly offended on Alec’s behalf.

Alec rolls his eyes and scoots over to the stove just in time to drop an entire box of spaghetti into a pot of boiling water. “I’ve had paprika and oregano steeping in cow’s blood for the past day in the fridge. And I even saved a little bit of it plain to mix with simple syrup for dessert. And yes, I’m going to heat it to body temperature on the stove when they get here. Give me some credit, please.”

Magnus turns away from the room for a second to hide a smile.

“Wow, that’s elaborate,” says Clary.

“You gotta give some of these recipes to the cooks at the Institute,” Jace says. “Well - not the blood. But the stuff we eat, because seriously, I didn’t realize how bland the stuff was there until you developed your cooking obsession.”

Magnus quickly drinks more alcohol so he doesn’t blurt out how happy he is to see Alexander getting the praise he deserves. Alec smiles openly as he tosses the raw shrimp into a pan on the stove. “Neither did I.”

“Seriously, at this point I don’t even know what half the stuff in your kitchen _is,”_ says Clary. “Like, what’s that gnarly thing that looks like a troll’s hand?”

Jace laughs and goes over to examine it. “I know what this is. It’s a ginger root.”

“Ginger looks like _that?”_ Clary asks, sounding grossed out.

“Yeah.” Jace waves it in her face and laughs again when she bats it away. “What are you doing that needs _this_ much ginger, anyway?”

Alec’s busy at the stove, so Magnus answers for him. “Well, Alexander’s been feeling very _adventurous_ lately.”

Jace’s face morphs into a mask of horror and he drops the ginger onto the counter like it just burned him. _“Seriously,_ guys? Jesus Christ!”

Magnus spits out a mouthful of martini when he realizes what Jace’s mind jumped to. “Gods _above,_ I meant in the kitchen! _I was talking about stir-fry!”_

“Oh my god,” Jace groans, covering his face with his hands.

“And I thought _my_ mind was constantly in the gutter,” says Magnus.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” asks Clary.

“Nothing,” Magnus and Jace say at the same time.

Magnus thinks this might be the very first time he’s agreed with the Wayland boy.

“No, you have to tell us now,” Alec says from the stove.

“I’m certain you don’t want to know, dearest,” Magnus says quickly.

Jace groans into his hands. “I can’t believe that’s the first thing I thought you guys would do with it.”

“Is it a sex thing?” Clary asks.

“It’s probably a sex thing,” Alec mutters.

Magnus chuckles.

“Seriously, what is it?” asks Clary. “Because there’s _nothing_ sexy about that.”

She points at the ginger root in disgust.

Magnus sighs. “Would you like to field this question, John?”

“Hey, you got part of my name right!” Jace exclaims. Then he seems to hear the rest of Magnus’ question. “And, uh - no, I’m good.”

“Jace, come on,” Clary says.

“It’s alright, biscuit, explanations like this often fall to me,” Magnus says. He grabs the ginger root and wraps his hand around one of its - fingers? He’s never quite learned what they’re called. “So, you may have noticed that this part looks very phallic-”

“I definitely picked the wrong time to come out of the bathroom,” Isabelle says, grabbing her margarita and taking a long sip.

“I don’t think there was going to be a right time, the way this conversation’s going,” Alec mutters from the stove.

Magnus laughs and says, “I’m being forced against my will to explain this, so feel free to stop me at any time.” He turns back to Clary. “Anyway, by now you’ve probably guessed where this part _goes-”_

He’s interrupted yet again when the door to his loft slams open with a _bang,_ revealing Raphael and Simon, who look windswept yet perfectly put together. Magnus rolls his eyes; Raphael is always so dramatic with his entrances.

Raphael, in turn, looks at the ginger root Magnus is holding and says, _“Díos,_ this again?”

“What do you mean, again?” Jace asks, looking curious.

“Have we just abandoned all social rules?” Simon asks, going mostly unheard as he follows Raphael into the loft. “Does no one say ‘hi’ anymore?”

Magnus ignores him. “They’re _forcing_ me to tell them, Rafa.”

Raphael rolls his eyes. “Oh, please. The only time they’d have to use force is to get you to _stop_ talking about it.” He turns to the room at large. “By the way, I’m going to revoke Hotel privileges from whichever one of you brought this up. It took me _ten years_ to get him to shut the fuck up about it, and now here you are-”

“What is _it?”_ Clary asks, sounding frustrated now. “You keep talking about _it_ but I don’t understand-”

“I was _getting_ to that,” Magnus frowns. He cradles the ginger lovingly to his chest. “But people keep interrupting me.”

Isabelle brings Bloody Marys to Simon and Raphael with a radiant smile. Simon thanks her profusely; Raphael looks momentarily placated and takes a long sip of his.

Magnus seizes the opportunity and continues, “Anyway, if you haven’t guessed by now, the way that people use ginger sexually is by inserting it anally.”

Simon chokes on his Bloody Mary and sprays blood everywhere. Magnus sneers a little and waves the mess away. “I’m sorry, _what?_ You’re telling me people put _that_ up their ass?”

“Well, you peel it first,” Magnus says reasonably.

Raphael looks like he wants to murder whoever brought this up; in a rare burst of loyalty, Magnus elects not to tell him that it was Jace. “Don’t ask him anyth-”

“But _why?”_ Clary talks over Raphael. “That can’t possibly feel good.”

Magnus smirks. “That’s the point. It doesn’t - the oils from the ginger burn.”

Clary’s eyes widen and Isabelle pretends to cover Alec’s ears. Magnus can see that Alec’s cheeks are pink; he wonders curiously if it’s from the heat of the stove or their current conversation.

“You couldn’t sit down for a week,” Raphael adds, despite himself.

Magnus’ smirk widens. “That was because of the paddle, not because of the ginger.”

“Oh my _god,”_ Isabelle says. Alec’s blush deepens even as he continues to diligently work on the shrimp scampi.

Jace looks intrigued. “Hold up, are you talking about this from personal experience?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Magnus says, taking a sip of his martini.

“West Berlin, 1967,” Raphael says suddenly, his tone grandiose. Magnus rolls his eyes as his best friend holds a hand out in front of him like he’s painting a scene. “Magnus and I are working our way through Europe one major city at a time. We’ve secured a suite in one of the nicest hotels in West Berlin - naturally, I’m getting ready to go for our first night out, like we’d done everywhere else, and Magnus decides to spring on me that he’s heard about a very exclusive sex club that’s just down the street from our hotel.”

“You are such a drama queen,” Magnus mutters. “I thought you didn't want to talk about this.”

“If I let _you_ tell it, that's all we’ll be talking about for the entire dinner,” Raphael snaps at him. He glances over at Alec and then smirks like he’s about to spill a dirty secret. “Long story short, I didn't see or hear from him for three days.”

Clary looks aghast. “Were you okay?”

Magnus sighs fondly at the memory. Perhaps Raphael is thinking he’s going to shock Alec with Magnus’ lecherous past; little does he know that Magnus has already _told_ Alec about his three-day experience with a dominatrix and (almost) everything it entailed. It was both in the interest of full disclosure and in the interest of helping Alec brainstorm new ways to explore his freshly-discovered fondness for pain, but Magnus can’t think about that right now because they have company over.

“Oh, I was more than okay,” Magnus winks at her. “Mistress Kost made sure of that.”

Isabelle removes her hands from Alec’s ears in favor of covering her own, Jace looks impressed, and Clary looks like she’s deeply regretting bringing this up at all. Alec, meanwhile, dutifully continues whisking together a vinaigrette; his blush is starting to disappear beneath the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah, and I never heard the end of it,” Raphael complains. “Simon.”

“Mmm?” Simon asks, raising his eyebrows as he sips at his drink.

“Ask me what _I_ did for three days to amuse myself.”

Simon pauses. “See, I _would,_ but I’m still kinda curious about what Mag-”

“Appetizers are ready,” Alec nearly shouts, slamming the platter of caprese stacks on the kitchen island and pushing it toward Jace and Clary.

Raphael’s mouth twitches and he and Magnus share a look as the conversation shifts toward Alec’s cooking and away from any dominatrix-related activities. As Clary and Isabelle fawn over the appetizers, Magnus drifts over to Alec.

“Need my help with anything, darling?”

Alec shakes his head. “Everything’s almost ready.” He stirs the pot of blood that’s been heating on the stove and squirms a little bit when Magnus slides a hand across the small of his back. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, I’m sure you can, but not while we have company,” Magnus drawls.

He isn’t trying to be too much of a tease, though, not really - he wants Alec to be able to focus in the kitchen. So he gently presses his forehead to Alec’s shoulder, calm and comfortable, and smiles when Alec turns to kiss his forehead.

“Thanks for letting me take over your entire kitchen,” Alec says.

“Well, it was either this or have the seven of us go out to dinner, so I picked the lesser of two evils,” jokes Magnus. “I’m kidding, I’m _kidding,_ Alexander, don’t look at me like that. Everything looks delicious.”

Their lips meet easily, familiar, and Magnus smiles against him and forces himself to pull away before he deepens it. Alec’s cheeks are still pink from the previous conversation, and Magnus suddenly regrets inviting all these people over - he’s curious, wants to ask if Alec is actually _interested_ in figging. Then again, if he hadn’t invited all these people over, it never would have come up.

He grabs some serving platters for Alec without the younger man having to ask, then flits over to the group at large and nibbles on a caprese stack while Alec plates the rest of the food. Clary’s trying to explain some sort of new card game she and Isabelle have dreamt up, and it sounds right up these shadowhunters’ alley - fast-paced, competitive, and something Magnus would encourage them to do back at the Institute due to the damage it sounds like it would inflict on surrounding furniture.

xxx

By the end of the dinner party, Magnus is glowing with pride at what a great success it’s been. Alec had served the shrimp scampi with a fennel and arugula salad on the side, and now both of the serving platters are completely empty. Simon had especially enjoyed the savory infused blood and asked Raphael why they didn’t serve something like that at the Hotel DuMort; anything that annoys Raphael is a winner in Magnus’ book.

For dessert, Alec had served chocolate mousse to the non-vampires and blood steeped in syrup to the vampires, and by the time that’s over, everyone is clutching their stomachs and sinking into happy food comas.

“Seriously, Alec,” Jace is saying, “it’s super awesome that you’re so into this now. Cooking. I mean, it’s just - it’s really good to see you so happy.”

“How many beers have you had?” Alec asks, frowning.

“I’m being serious!” Jace protests. “I’ve only had two, my stomach can’t fit any more because of your delicious food.”

Alec raises an eyebrow. “Then… thanks.”

“Aww, parabatai love,” Clary coos, running a hand through Jace’s hair. “But yeah, dinner was amazing, Alec.”

“Thanks,” Alec says again.

“And thanks for thinking of the undead during your meal planning,” Simon puts in. “I know Raphael’s thinking the same thing, even though he probably won’t say it.”

 _“Cállate,_ fledgling,” Raphael says, though he’s smiling a bit.

Magnus makes a mental note to ask Raphael on their next brunch date whether he calls Simon “fledgling” in bed.

“Wow, Izzy, you should have brought Meliorn or something,” Jace laughs. “I didn’t realize you were gonna be-” he does a quick headcount- “seventh-wheeling.”

Isabelle smiles and her eyes flick to Simon and Raphael in turn. “Not necessarily.”

It goes over Jace’s head but not Magnus’, and his eyes widen as he looks between the three of them. “That’s not fair, Rafa, I tell _you_ everything.”

“Hey, I don’t ask you to, you just _do,”_ Raphael teases him, showing his fangs when he grins.

An hour later, after much more banter and several more drinks, Simon, Raphael, and Isabelle all leave together. Alec stares after them with wide eyes as the front door closes and Clary and Jace start getting ready to leave.

Magnus lovingly places a finger on his jaw and turns Alec’s head toward him, taking his attention away from his sister and her chosen companions. “I’d say this dinner party was a grand success, wouldn’t you?”

Pride is shining in Alec’s eyes, even though he has a habit of trying to conceal it. “It went pretty well, yeah.”

“You’re always so modest,” Magnus teases him, stepping closer and trailing a finger down over the rune on his neck. Alec’s breath hitches. “Our friends are terribly fond of you, you know. But not as much as me.”

Alec laughs softly and presses their foreheads together as he drops his hands to Magnus’ waist.

“Uh, guys, we’re still here,” Jace calls from the foyer.

Magnus doesn’t break eye contact with Alec as he replies, “Yes, and the question is _why.”_

Jace makes an offended noise and Alec almost-successfully suppresses a laugh. “Don’t be rude, Magnus,” he says, though he doesn’t look away either.

“Come on, Jace,” Clary says, bless her - Magnus can hear the sound of his front door opening once more. “Bye, guys. Thanks again.”

“See ya, bro,” Jace calls, and then the front door closes and blissful silence descends upon Magnus’ loft.

Magnus sighs happily, then remembers why he wanted so desperately for everyone to leave. “You’re curious about it, aren’t you?”

“About what?” asks Alec. His eyes drift down to Magnus’ lips.

Magnus licks his top lip slowly, deliberately, and watches Alec’s eyes follow. “The ginger.”

Alec’s eyes get huge and he sucks in a breath. “Wh-what? No I’m not.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Magnus drawls. He wraps his arms around Alec’s neck. “You know, I never got to explain it fully.”

“Well, you, uh - you don’t have to,” Alec says, breath coming faster. “‘Cause I’m not curious about it. Not at all.”

“If you say so, sweetheart,” says Magnus, leaning in to trace his tongue over the rune on Alec’s throat. Alec makes a low noise.

Magnus presses kisses on the way up to his mouth then claims Alec’s lips with his own and they melt into each other, swaying gently. If Magnus is honest with himself, as much as he enjoys figging, he's content to let it drop because he doesn't want to pressure Alec into anything.

That is, until Alec pulls back to murmur, “It can’t hurt _that_ much, can it?”

“I mean,” Magnus starts, trying not to act too excited, “it depends on your pain tolerance.”

“Mine’s really high,” says Alec.

Magnus smirks and steps closer, sliding his hands down to squeeze at Alec’s ass. “Oh, I’m aware, darling. My brand-new riding crop can attest to that.”

Alec huffs. “So you don’t think it would be too much? For me?”

“Well, remember that one time when I wanted you to have a safeword, just in case?” Magnus asks. Alec nods, his cheeks bright red like they’ve been since this conversation started, though he makes no move to pull away. “This would be another activity that would call for a safeword. But, no, I don’t think it would be too much.” He squeezes Alec’s ass again. “We have yet to find _too much_ for you, don’t we, Alexander?”

Alec ducks to hide his face in Magnus’ shoulder, embarrassed; his face is hot against Magnus’ skin.

“Of course, we don’t have to do anything with ginger tonight, or ever,” Magnus says reasonably. “But please tell me you’re in the mood to do something, because I’ve wanted to get on my knees for you ever since you plated the appetizers.”

Alec moans quietly into his shoulder. “Magnus, I’m not gonna say _no_ to that. Jesus.” He straightens up, and Magnus doesn’t miss the way his eyes flick briefly to the kitchen. “But I’m gonna be thinking about _that_ the whole time.”

“You know, most people only know the first part of the phrase ‘curiosity killed the cat,’” Magnus tells him, bringing one of his hands up to brush over Alec’s bottom lip.

“There’s a second part?”

Magnus nods. “The full phrase is, ‘curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.’”

“That’s… surprisingly appropriate,” Alec says after a pause. “Although I don’t think it’s supposed to mean sexually. But it works.”

“That it does,” says Magnus. He rocks forward gently, just enough to feel that Alec’s getting hard. He grins, heat curling inside him. “So, what will it be? Your ‘curiosity’ is poking me in the hip.”

“Oh my _god,”_ Alec stammers, finally embarrassed enough to pull away. His voice is quiet when he continues, “I - Magnus, I don’t - um. Can we try it?”

Magnus is delighted. “Abso _lute_ ly we can try it, sweetheart.” With a snap of his fingers, he summons the ginger into his hands from the kitchen, as well as a paring knife. “And if you find you don’t like it, we’ll stop, and I’ll try my very best to make it up to you.”

He waves Alec into the bedroom and Alec walks ahead of him, his shoulders hunched like he’s trying to make himself smaller.

Magnus makes quick work of peeling the root, practiced motions that leave him with a stubby piece of raw ginger about four inches long. He can feel Alec’s eyes on him as he whittles it down, smoothing the edges and carving a little notch at the base so he won’t have to hold onto it the whole time and can instead use his hands for other things.

“Alright, I’m going to run this under some water in the bathroom, and when I come back out I want you undressed and waiting on the bed,” Magnus says, watching greedily as Alec’s eyelashes flutter the tiniest bit. “Remember, if you ever want to stop, the word you say is-”

“Valentine, I know, I know,” Alec says. “I’ll just - right. Yeah.”

Magnus giggles and walks into the bathroom, listening all the while to the satisfying rustle of Alec taking his clothes off. He runs the carved ginger root under cold water and breathes in the potent scent it’s begun to let off, his entire body tingling in anticipation of what’s to come. Alec isn’t especially submissive, just seems to really enjoy pain, but Magnus knows Alec will need direction and authority once the ginger starts to take effect; he takes a minute to prepare himself, breathing steadily and reminding himself that Alec will need someone to take care of him.

When Magnus walks back out into his bedroom, he stops in his tracks, because the sight of Alec fully naked still takes his breath away, even after all these months. He’s sitting hesitantly on the edge of the bed, hands folded over his lap, his eyes trained on the object in Magnus’ hand.

“I didn’t know if you wanted me, uh, on my stomach or like this, so-”

“Like this will work, but you’ll have to lean back a bit,” says Magnus.

Alec does, bracing his hands on the bed; Magnus kneels between his legs and can’t resist licking a decadent stripe up the length of his hard cock. Alec groans quietly and Magnus suddenly wishes he’d thought to take a few of his own layers of clothing off.

“You’re not gonna - use - y’know?” Alec asks as Magnus gently parts his legs further.

Magnus shakes his head. “Lubricant prevents all of the ginger’s wonderful effects from reaching your skin, I’m afraid.”

He spares a few moments to suck on one of his clean fingers and make sure Alec’s loose enough that the ginger won’t hurt on the way in. Alec sinks back further into the bed and whines, rocking down on Magnus’ finger. “It’s not even that big, Magnus, I’m good.”

Magnus shushes him and sucks on the head of his cock to shut him up, fingering him open for a few more seconds before withdrawing. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” says Alec. “It probably won’t be that bad anyway.”

Magnus bites his tongue to avoid saying anything and nods, carefully controlling his face as he brings the ginger root, now shaped like a small plug, between Alec’s legs. He looks up and sees his boyfriend watching him, eyes curious and intense. Magnus smiles at him and pets the inside of his thigh as he pushes the ginger root forward; it’s not particularly thick so it goes in easily, even as he watches Alec’s face for any sign of discomfort.

Finally he reaches the notch he carved near the base of the root and stop pushing, tugs a few times to make sure it’s secure and won’t slip any further inside. He looks up at Alec again and sees the younger man considering things, his head cocked to the side.

“It just tingles a little bit,” Alec tells him. “This isn’t so bad, Magnus, _god,_ you had me thinking I was gonna die or something. C’mere.”

Knowing that it probably hasn’t hit yet but helpless against anything Alec asks of him, Magnus goes, snapping his fingers to shed his clothes on the way onto the bed. He covers Alec’s body with his own and kisses him deeply, moaning as Alec tugs them flush together. They rut against each other for a few moments before Alec flips them over, presses Magnus into the mattress and starts kissing down his neck.

“Feeling alright?” Magnus asks, stroking a hand through Alec’s hair as he continues his descent. Gods, he’s gorgeous.

“Fine,” Alec answers. He kisses down Magnus’ stomach and gasps open-mouthed against his skin when Magnus tugs lightly on his hair. “Tingly and a little warm. Feels good.”

He doesn’t give Magnus a chance to ask anything else when he licks his lips and takes Magnus’ cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down several times as Magnus groans and tightens his grip in Alec’s hair. Alec moans a little bit around his cock, gripping the base tightly and holding him in place before running his tongue around the crown.

 _“Gods,_ I love you so much,” Magnus breathes, trying to keep his hips still.

He’s starting to lose himself in it, starting to forget everything that isn’t Alec’s hot mouth and plush, wicked lips, when Alec gasps sharply around him and almost gags.

“Alec?” he groans, his voice rough as Alec pulls off of him.

“Ohgodohgod,” Alec pants against his hip. He’s squirming, rolling his hips as his whole body shudders.

Magnus grins as he realizes what’s happening. “I _did_ say it would hurt.”

Alec looks up at him and, _Christ,_ tears are already starting to pool in his eyes. He closes them and moans again, stretching out on the bed so he can rut against it. _“Magnus.”_

Magnus rolls them over and Alec goes willingly, offering no resistance. His hips twitch up against nothing once he’s on his back, and as Magnus scoots down the bed he sees that Alec’s cock is harder than ever, straining. “Oh, sweetheart.”

“Fuckfuck _fuck,_ it’s burning,” Alec gasps. He clenches his hands in the bedsheets until his knuckles turn white, knotting them up between his fingers. “Oh my god-”

Magnus has wanted Alec’s dick in his mouth desperately ever since he got on his knees to put the ginger in, so he leans forward and laps at the crown, getting it sloppy with spit before parting his lips and taking Alec deep. Alec groans throatily and his cock jerks in Magnus’ mouth before Alec nearly howls and throws his head back, his hips shuddering.

He's evidently just discovered that the burn becomes even more intense if you clench down, which tends to happen sporadically when someone has your dick in their mouth. Magnus moans at the thought, pressing down until Alec’s cockhead hits the back of his throat, and is rewarded with another loud hiss of pain.

“Magnus, _nnnhh.”_

Alec rocks up into his mouth and then shouts in pain when his hips come back down and hit the mattress hard, no doubt jarring the ginger. Magnus stays where he is for several seconds, bobbing his head minutely and letting his throat work around the tip of Alec’s cock.

Suddenly Alec’s hands fly into his hair, tugging frantically. “ _Fuck_ it burns, it _hurts,_ get it out-”

Magnus pulls off of him with a wet _pop._ “Say the word and I will, sweetheart.”

Alec’s cock twitches and a bead of precome appears at the tip; Magnus laps it up as Alec sobs and clutches at him sporadically. “It hurts it hurtsit _hurts.”_

“I know, and you love it,” Magnus grins. “It does get better after a bit - ginger’s an aphrodisiac, you know.”

“I can’t take it,” Alec pleads, voice already hoarse as he lifts his hips off the bed and reaches underneath himself.

Magnus grabs his wrists, sending a little pulse of magic through him. Alec’s eyes go wide and a second later he hisses in pain again from the ginger. “I’m not stopping unless you use your safeword, darling, and I need you to keep your hands above your head if we’re taking this any further.”

Alec groans, his eyes dark and a little wild looking, like he’s having trouble focusing. He reaches for Magnus, then, and although it pains Magnus to do it, he says, “Alexander. Hands above your head.”

Alec moves his arms slowly, like he’s forcing them through syrup, and once he’s settled against the bed Magnus looks up and down his magnificent body, which is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He gives Alec’s cock a couple of firm strokes and Alec cries out, his back arching as he digs his nails into his palms.

No language has enough words to describe how beautiful Alec is like this.

“Just relax, darling,” Magnus soothes him, thumbing over the precome that beads from his slit before leaning down to mouth wetly up the length of his cock.

Alec doesn’t reply, just makes a tortured sound and leans up a bit to look at him. Magnus locks eyes with him and winks, spreads his legs further and then looks between them to see his hole, looking red and abused already where it’s clutching the ginger root tightly.

 _“Relax,_ Alexander, seriously. It will hurt much less.”

He watches greedily as Alec’s hole spasms around the ginger; Alec throws his head back and moans loudly, his eyebrows drawn together and the veins in his neck standing out.

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Unless that’s not your goal.”

 _“Ahhnnn,_ it feels - it feels so-” Alec stammers, his hips twitching uselessly.

Magnus chuckles and kisses his cockhead again, cupping his balls in one hand; Alec practically whimpers and tears start to spill out of his eyes, and he sobs quietly when his hole clenches involuntarily around the ginger again. Magnus watches him relax it once more.

He wonders if it would be too much for Alexander if Magnus were to ride him like this. It’s highly likely it would, especially when the burn from the ginger fades and all Alec can think about is the need to come. Magnus smirks and squeezes his balls gently.

 _“God,_ I want it - out,” Alec slurs, head turning back and forth.

“Oh? But I quite enjoy you like this,” Magnus purrs.

Alec groans and squirms, arching his back sharply and whimpering when Magnus takes him deep into his throat once more. “Magnus, _god,_ fucking - _shit-”_

Magnus moans around him and strokes over his quivering thighs, encouraging the filth that’s pouring from his mouth. He’s never heard Alexander like this.

“Magnusit _hurts,”_ Alec hisses, slurring the words together so much that they’re almost unintelligible. His cock is harder than ever, though, twitching in Magnus’ mouth and spilling precome onto his tongue.

Magnus suddenly feels hands in his hair as Alec tugs sharply, almost hard enough to hurt. He makes a small noise and pulls off, skin tingling with anticipation as he fixes Alec with a hard stare. “Alexander.”

“It’s too much it’s _toomuch,”_ Alec pleads, his eyes wide as he reaches between his legs.

“I told you to keep your hands above your head,” Magnus reminds him, sending Alec’s arms back up with a flick of his wrist. He twirls his finger and magical rope appears, binding Alec’s wrists together and securing them where they are. “I only asked you to do _one_ thing, darling.”

He rolls Alec onto his front and Alec fucking _giggles,_ sounding half out of his mind as he pushes his ass up. Magnus smiles; Alec _likes_ being punished, of course he’d be excited for this part.

He’s never been spanked with ginger in his ass before, though.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to get punished on purpose,” Magnus tells him, tracing a fingertip over the curve of his ass. Alec’s red around the ginger, skin irritated; further down, his cock is hard, hanging heavy between his legs. Magnus is practically salivating from how much he _wants_ him.

As he delivers the first smack to Alec’s pert little ass, he watches Alec clench up hard in response, relaxing immediately afterward as he cries out into the comforter. “Jesus - _Christ,_ Magnus, no more-”

“Oh, but you love it,” Magnus coos, hitting him again. “If you relax, the ginger hurts less, but if you _don’t_ relax, the spanking hurts less.”

Alec slurs something unintelligible into the bed, then pushes his hips back.

“Of course I’ll give you more,” says Magnus, delighted. “My greedy little angel.”

He has to give himself a few strokes to stave off the pressure that’s building, especially as Alec’s ass turns steadily red the more Magnus spanks him. Alec cries out loudly every time he’s hit - but as Magnus watches, the younger man seems to learn to relax as the spankings continue, leaning into the pain and staying relaxed instead of clenching up and trying to weather it.

“Oh, you’re being so good, sweetheart,” Magnus tells him.

He looks between his legs and sees that Alec’s cock is dripping into a puddle of precome onto the comforter. Magnus reaches down and gives him a few sympathetic strokes, watching as Alec’s whole body shudders.

 _“Fuck_ I want it - stop, want it to _stop,”_ Alec mumbles, legs trembling.

“Just say the word and I will, Alexander.” Magnus spanks him hard once more; he watches delightedly as Alec barely reacts, clearly concentrating on staying relaxed.

Alec moans and rolls his hips. _“Nnnngh.”_

Magnus smiles, pressing a fingertip against the ginger root. Alec keens loudly as his cock dribbles over Magnus’ hand; Magnus strokes him a few more times and tightens his grip when Alec’s hips jerk harshly.

He watches Alec’s hole wink around the ginger again - this time, Alec gasps breathily and pushes his ass back _hard._

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” Magnus asks him.

 _“Unnh,”_ Alec groans, arching his back while his wrists strain against his bonds. “M-Magnus - please-”

His voice has dropped, less in pain now. Magnus licks his lips and scrapes nails down his back; Alec hisses and his back bows in the opposite direction, helplessly trying to get away from his unforgiving touch. He mumbles something into the comforter that makes Magnus pause.

“What was that?”

 _“Fuck me,”_ Alec mutters again, squirming against the sheets.

Magnus raises his eyebrows - Alexander hasn’t been this direct perhaps _ever,_ and certainly not when he’s bent over completely naked. Perhaps the burn of the ginger is fading and its aphrodisiac effects are taking hold. He summons the lube and places it on the bed next to them, just in case.

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough?” Magnus asks, swatting him once more for good measure. “You know it’s hard to dream up punishments for someone who loves pain.”

“I need it,” Alec cries, turning his head and gazing at Magnus with dark, unfocused eyes. “Magnus, _please,_ I’m not - joking, I need _something,_ gods, I-” he thrusts his hips back again and buries his head in the comforter once more. “Please.”

“Just a minute more, then I’ll give you what you need, hmm?” Magnus decides. He runs his hands up and down his sides, lets his fingernails scrape over Alec’s skin. The younger man positively sobs, rocking back like he’s possessed. Oh, he is _ready._

After a minute has passed and Magnus has done his best to soothe Alec with sweet words and mostly-gentle touches, he gently tugs on the ginger root until it budges, then pulls it from Alec’s snug hole. Alec’s hips follow it as it leaves, and he actually has to put a hand on Alec’s ass and hold him still to pull the ginger free.  
“Pleasepleaseplease,” Alec begs, his hole clenching desperately around nothing at all.

Magnus swallows, his throat suddenly dry, and sends the ginger root to the kitchen trash can with a snap of his fingers. He grabs the lube and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers, then traces them lightly around his entrance.

Alec jerks away from it at first, and Magnus realizes it’s because the lube is cold against Alec’s feverish skin. Then he presses back into it, practically fucking himself on Magnus’ fingers.

“Feel good?” Magnus asks, twisting his fingers inside. Alec is still tight around him but he’s easy, pliant, and he gets deep without any resistance.

“Hh _hhnnn.”_

Magnus adds a third finger and still doesn’t encounter any resistance, so he spreads the lube around as much as he can before withdrawing entirely. Alec makes a needy sound of protest, his fingers knotting in the sheets where they’re magically bound above his head, and Magnus gets another wicked idea.

He runs his slick fingers over his cock and then grips it tightly, presses it to the back of Alec’s balls. Alec shudders and moans, knuckles going white. “Oh, you want this so _badly,_ don’t you, darling?”

Alec nods frantically, apparently past words. Magnus looks at his bright red hole and remembers at the last second to summon a condom from the convenience store down the street; he quickly tears into the foil packet and rolls the latex down his dick to protect himself from the ginger oils.

At the first push against his hole, Alec makes a truly wretched noise then rocks back, sniffling. Magnus has never seen him like this and it turns him gentle - he runs a soothing hand down Alec’s back as he presses inside him, groaning at the slick warmth that draws him in hungrily.

The heat from the ginger and its merciless effects have turned Alec impatient, _desperate,_ and Magnus gasps as his boyfriend relaxes entirely and pushes back to take _all_ of him in a single thrust.

_“Alexander.”_

_“Feelssogood,”_ Alec slurs, rocking back still even when there’s no more of Magnus to take. “Need you, Mags, _need_ you.”

“You _have_ me,” Magnus reminds him, like he has many times before. “Look at you, fucking yourself on me. You’re so beautiful like this.”

Sweat is dripping down Alec’s back and he sobs, pulling off minutely only to push back a second later, building up a fast rhythm even as he keeps Magnus deep. He’s so hot inside, more so than usual, pliant yet clinging to Magnus’ cock each time he rocks forward.

Magnus spanks him once and Alec clenches up tight around him, fluttering helplessly. “Oh fuck oh _fuck, don’t stop-”_

“It’s like you don’t know me at all,” Magnus chides him, his laugh turning into a moan as Alec rolls his hips, filthy. _“That’s_ it, angel.”

He loses track of time and lets Alec take what he needs, lost in the feeling of his boyfriend around him. Every so often Magnus sends out a little pulse of magic, slightly cruel enough to keep Alec on the edge of madness, because Alec’s cock fucking _drips_ every time he does, especially when he pairs it with a hit to his ass.

Eventually, once Alec’s sobs start to become regular, Magnus pulls out to quickly turn him over and check on him. “Alexander, darling, look at me.”

Alec’s eyes are huge, lashes damp, and he’s breathing hard, teeth sunk into his bottom lip in a useless effort to hold in his cries. His arms are still bound above his head and Magnus undoes the spell; Alec immediately wraps his arms around Magnus’ neck and pulls him close, presses up needily against him.

Seconds later Magnus slides back inside, sighing happily, and Alec moans into his ear, a raw and broken sound that almost sends Magnus over the edge. He thinks that, even though Alec has angel blood, he’s one of the most sinful beings Magnus has ever encountered.

“This is what you need,” Magnus says, building up a rhythm with his hips; he means to phrase it as a question but it doesn’t come out as one, just comes out as a filthy truth, and Alec groans and tucks his face into Magnus’ shoulder, clinging to him with his entire body.

“Yeah,” Alec agrees, “yeah, yeah, _yes,_ oh, I’m gonna - I’m gonna, _onnnh-”_

“Come on,” Magnus encourages him, startlingly close himself even though he’s barely lifted a finger throughout this entire process.

He kisses the side of Alec’s neck and then his jawline, his cheek, holds him close as Alec starts to spasm around him. Magnus manages to hold out until Alec starts spilling come between them, cock untouched as he clutches at Magnus’ back, and then he himself is done for as well; he lets the pleasure wash over him and shudders, filling the condom as he bites Alec’s shoulder.

When Magnus comes down, Alec is still shaking, hole fluttering around his cock.

“Oh, darling,” Magnus whispers, his voice hoarse.

Alec opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a moan - he throws his head back and rolls his hips. He’s _still_ coming but his face is pinched like he’s in pain, and Magnus can only faintly imagine what he’s going through.

“M-Magnus - _ahh-”_

“Shhh,” Magnus soothes him, kissing his cheek as he rides out the waves. “I love you.”

Alec sobs and a strong contraction rocks through him, making Magnus hiss. He mouths “I love you” as well, so quiet Magnus would have missed it if his eyes weren’t locked on Alec’s lips.

Once Alec’s orgasm is finally done, he stares at the ceiling, mouth slack. Magnus kisses him gently and pulls out, banishing the condom to the bathroom trash can and summoning a glass of water from the kitchen.

It takes Alec a while to come back to himself, and a blush blooms on his cheeks once he does, like he’s ashamed of what came over him. Magnus is having none of it.

“Are you back with me, Alexander?”

Alec nods and turns his face into the pillow that Magnus has wedged below his head.

Magnus smiles. _“Well,_ I think it’s safe to say that I have excellent material for when you’re away on demon-hunting missions.”

That gets a laugh out of the younger man, who’s still covered in sweat. Magnus lifts the cup of water to his lips and watches as Alec drinks about half of it in one gulp.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to - make stir fry any time soon,” is the first thing Alec manages to say.

Magnus bursts out laughing and runs a hand through Alec’s hair.

Alec is still a little out of it for a few more hours, but he spends most of that time snuggled against Magnus’ side, scrolling through cooking inspiration pages on Magnus’ iPad. Magnus watches him and tries not to say sappy things, instead occasionally offering commentary on the various dishes he’s browsing through. He’ll probably need to heal Alec in the morning if Alec wants to be in top demon-hunting form, but he won’t for now, because Alec is _glowing._

Mistress Kost has probably been six feet under for several decades, but Magnus resolves to find a way to thank her all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> please kinkshame me in the tags or on [tumblr](http://povverbottoms.tumblr.com)


End file.
